


Пазл

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый вечер, после того, как Фушими заканчивает свой ежедневный доклад, Мунаката спрашивает:<br/>— Ты уже привык к "Скипетру-4"?<br/>А Фушими неизменно отвечает:<br/>— Я привык к работе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пазл

Фушими прекрасно знает, какие слухи ходят о нем в подразделениях "Скипетра-4". Любимчик капитана, предатель, перебежчик, никакого уважения, да что он о себе возомнил, не будь он третьим человеком в Синем клане, сразу бы схлопотал по морде. Фушими прекрасно знает, что в подразделениях мечников существует пари — когда же Фушими Сарухико предаст своего второго короля. 

Фушими плевать на все это, он и не ждал от "Скипетра-4" дружелюбия. Наоборот, делает все, что в его силах, чтобы люди от него отстали и просто позволили спокойно делать свою работу. Где-то между бессонными ночами в зале информационного отдела и шумными вечерами в общежитии (первые Фушими нравятся, вторые — не то чтобы очень) Фушими понимает, что что-то пошло не так, как он планировал. Личный состав спецотряда быстрого реагирования "Скипетра-4", великовозрастные идиоты, едва ли старше самого Фушими, но почему-то упорно продолжают вытаскивать его из своего панциря на свет божий. 

Сначала этот придурок Хидака, разумеется. Слишком громкий и дико раздражает, но Фушими не имеет привычки врать самому себе: он-то совершенно точно знает, что Хидака вовсе не бесит его так, как он пытается показать. И Хидака — к огромному сожалению Фушими — тоже это знает, все-таки, при всех его очевидных недостатках, законченных идиотов в "Скипетр-4" не берут.

Потом Авашима, с которой всегда весело балансировать на грани. Большую часть времени Авашима хочет, чтобы он играл по правилам, но, когда того требует ситуация, она вовсе не брезгует теми результатами, которые Фушими получает, эти самые правила нарушая. Фушими делает вид, что ему нет до нее никакого дела, но в глубине души знает, что прикрыл бы ее собой, потому что она всегда будет слишком безрассудна, чтобы отступить самой.

Еще есть капитан Мунаката. Он позволяет Фушими жить одному, держать в рукавах мундира гораздо больше оружия, чем того требует (и разрешает) устав, одеваться не по форме и говорить с собой в грубом тоне. Каждый вечер, после того, как Фушими заканчивает свой ежедневный доклад, Мунаката спрашивает:

— Ты уже привык к "Скипетру-4"?

А Фушими неизменно отвечает:

— Я привык к работе.

Он знает, что Мунаката не прекратит спрашивать до тех пор, пока не услышит желанный ответ. До тех пор, пока Фушими не скажет ему правду — о том, что ему действительно больше нравится до ночи возиться с бумажной работой, чем бесцельно слоняться по улицам и разбираться с другими бандитами; о том, что он перестал искать чужое присутствие в своей собственной комнате, потому что его ненормальные, шумные соседи за стеной позволяют забыть о том, что он остался один (пусть и по собственной воле). О том, что ему даже немного нравится эта банда идиотов, которые, снимая форму, превращаются в самых обычных парней. О том, что он, пожалуй, чувствует себя на своем месте.

— Хорошая работа, — хвалит Мунаката, сложив руки в замок. Фушими замечает, что во время доклада тот ни разу не посмотрел на несложенный пазл на столе. Может, сегодня Фушими был для него пазлом поинтереснее. Мунаката всегда видит целую картину, видит Фушими насквозь, но почему-то никогда не устает смотреть. Никогда не устает складывать этот пазл.  
— Ага, как скажете, — бормочет Фушими в ответ.  
— Сегодня выспись, завтра поедешь со мной к Зеленым.  
Фушими скептично вздергивает бровь:  
— Почему не Авашима?  
— У нее другое задание, — туманно отвечает капитан. Фушими вдруг вспоминает о том, что ставки на то, что следующим его королем станет Зеленый, равны 5 к 1. Мунаката будто читает его мысли:  
— Знаешь, Фушими-кун, — говорит он, — я не считаю себя азартным человеком, но сегодня сделал ставку в одном прелюбопытнейшем пари.  
Серьезно, Фушими подозревает, что сила короля — это нечто гораздо большее, чем Мунаката дает понять. Он почему-то всегда точно знает, что думают или чувствуют другие, и это несправедливо, потому что Фушими никогда не может сказать, о чем думает сам Мунаката.  
— Вот как, — равнодушно замечает он, просто чтобы что-то сказать.  
— Да, — Мунаката улыбается. — Тебе не интересно?  
— Не особо, — врет Фушими.  
— Я удивлен, что среди служащих этой организации так много людей, которые пребывают в уверенности, что ты покинешь нас в самое ближайшее время, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Мунаката. — Не знаю, для кого это более оскорбительно: для тебя, Фушими-кун, или для меня, ведь твое принятие в клан — мое решение.  
— Уверен, они не подумали об этой стороне проблемы, — Фушими пожимает плечами.  
— Очень недальновидно с их стороны. — Увидев, что Фушими не собирается отвечать, Мунаката немного подается вперед и поправляет очки. — Ну же, Фушими-кун, прояви немного любопытства.  
— Тц, вот еще, — фыркает Фушими. Уж он-то знает, что на самом деле ему вовсе необязательно спрашивать, Мунаката и сам расскажет, но немного непослушания полезно для здоровья и самомнения его короля. Мунаката при этом выглядит непростительно довольным. Фушими поворачивается к двери без разрешения. Его никто не отпускал, но Фушими никогда не волновали подобные мелочи.  
— Я поставил на то, что ты никуда не уйдешь из "Скипетра-4", — говорит Мунаката ему в спину. Фушими замирает и позволяет себе улыбнуться, прежде чем выйти из кабинета.

Чертов Мунаката, всегда видит целую картину, видит Фушими насквозь. Они оба прекрасно знают, кто станет победителем этого пари.


End file.
